


buttercup

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, Touch Starved Keith, Worried James, jaith - Freeform, keith sploot, public cuddling, sploot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: keith really likes cuddling especially after a dangerous mission





	buttercup

The Voltron paladins and MFE pilots entered back into the Atlas after a long, hard, battle. Their arms aching with fast movements of the controls, and their ears still ringing from frightened yelling coming from the intercom. 

Keith’s throat was sore, tired from spitting commands, and unexpected growling from his Galra side, showing itself from hostility towards the Galra fleet. 

The teams decided to all pile into the living room that almost looked exactly like the one in the Castle of Lions with its sunken couches, circular wall structure that constructed the room, and lights that were almost in the same position. It almost made the paladins nostalgic when they first saw it.

Pidge and Lance leaned on Hunk from each side, the MFE pilots slouched into the couch, their eyes droopy from fatigue, and Keith and James were sitting beside each other before Keith decided to lay down and rest his head on James’ lap, his arms winding themselves around James’ waist. 

James let his fingers comb through Keith’s hair and his blunt fingernails scratch gently as his scalp. 

That caused Keith to purr. Heads raised and looked at them. All James did was shrug. 

Pidge let out a soft giggle. “I call that position the ‘Keith Sploot’.” 

James raised an eyebrow, “Sploot?”

Pidge nodded, “Dogs and cat sploot. Their legs out straight behind them as they’re on their bellies. Keith does that!” She answered. “Keith used to sploot with me sometimes late at night when he couldn’t sleep.”

That made Lance raise his head, “Wait-wait, Keith _cuddled_ with _you?”_ Lance’s expression was almost comical with his wide eyes and furrowed brows and mouth agape that James was sure he could capture a fly.

James rubbed up and down Keith’s temple with his thumb, trying to soothe out the almost permanent scowl he wore. James’ finger brushed his eyebrow then down to his cheek, caressing the smooth skin there.

”Of course he did. He’s a great cuddler when he’s exhausted. He’s literally a cat, right James?”

James smiled, “Yeah. Especially when he’s in his Galra form. His ears twitch when he’s asleep and his purring is louder than what it is currently.”

”And the sound isn’t annoying?” Lance asked.

”Like your talking? Definitely not.” Pidge mumbled. 

Lance gasped in mock offense. 

James shook his head, “No. If anything, it’s like a white noise.” 

“His purring must be a mechanism that comforts him, like a child who is afraid of the dark and uses a nightlight. Or maybe contentment.” Leifsdottir reported, face straight and shrugging as she looked at the sleeping former Red Paladin. 

Rizavi next to her looked at them and said, “I think it’s cute. He’s cute in general, just not when he’s all growly and leader-ly.” 

James gave her a look, “Watch it. That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about.”

Rizavi stuck her tongue out at him childishly and James reciprocated. Rizavi gave him the middle finger and James was just about ready to fight. 

“What was it with the growling? Last time and first time I heard it was when Admiral Sanda brought up the idea of willingly giving up the lions.” Lance noted, confused.

”He’s nearing another transformation, I think. He still doesn’t know why it happens. His mother is saying it’s like Galra puberty.” James replied. 

Keith’s growling was never not terrifying. It was an animalistic sound that ripped out of his throat, low (and sometimes loud) and threatening. He’d growl when someone became all too ‘comfortable’ with James, petting his arm or almost not discretely, but painfully obvious, flirting with him. It first happened when they were wandering cities that were torn down, scouting for injured citizens, when a girl literally almost tried to kiss James’ cheek, like who does that? Keith was not happy.

Keith woke up with a small yawn. He looked up at James and smiled lazily at him before sitting up and looking at the teams in front of him. James held his hand. 

“Sorry,” Keith’s voice rasped. “Good job today everyone.” 

The MFE pilots and the paladins smiled and congratulated Keith as well before closing their eyes to get a little shuteye before they were needed again.

Keith took off his breastplate and vambraces since he always found them uncomfortable as he tried to rest. He leaned back against James and the other boy wrapped his arms around him to keep him in place.

”My throat hurts.” Keith sighed, reaching up to rub at his neck. 

“I mean, you were growling and yelling.” James nonchalantly replied. 

Keith groaned, “Let’s go to the kitchen, I’m starving.” 

Keith tried to get up from his grasp but James held his hips firmly planted on his lap. Keith huffed. 

“No. Stay.” James softly pleaded. Keith was too tired to argue. The paladin turned so he was facing the other pilot in front of him. 

James kissed his cheek before hugging him tightly. Keith rubbed at his back.

”You scare me sometimes, you know?” James said, his voice mumbled from Keith’s shoulder. 

“Why?”

”You’re too reckless, Keith. Stop before you get hurt and before it hurts everyone else around you. It’ll make an ugly chain reaction.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah, you better fucking be.” 

Keith gently slapped his shoulder and laughed as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake up the others. James leaned up, cupped his cheek, and quickly captured Keith’s lips in a kiss. 

“You’re gross.” Keith said after their lips separated. 

Keith always made fun of James since the pilot was overly sappy at times but secretly, Keith enjoyed it. 

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii i went to mexico last week pretty rad connected with my culture (almost) again; we literally JUST went for tacos (bc we watched that documentary on netflix called tacos chronicles) don’t bully us 
> 
> my dad was basically our tour guide cuz we didn’t know shit omg (my mom isn’t mexican) and she was like ???? we got candy though and we went to the beach 
> 
> my dad gave 20 pesos to a little girl because she wanted my sister’s chocomil but my sister didn’t give it to her because she can’t eat (jaw surgery = pure liquid diet) 
> 
> i ate two el pastor tacos and one asda and my dad said that the tacos where we ate at were “okay” and i thought they were the fucking best YUM my mouth is watering thinking about it 
> 
> anyways we blew money like we shat money yikes


End file.
